hagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hohenlimburg
Hohenlimburg ist ein Stadtteil, der im Osten von Hagen liegt und an die Stadt Iserlohn angrenzt. Ferner war Hohenlimburg eine ehemalige kreisangehörige Stadt des 1975 aufgelösten Kreises Iserlohn mit 30.643 Einwohnern (Stand: 2009) Stadt Hagen: Bevölkerung in den Hagener Bezirken 2009 und früherer Residenzort der 1808 bzw. 1817 aufgehobenen Grafschaft Limburg. Die frühere Stadt Hohenlimburg und die ehemalige Grafschaft Limburg blicken auf eine besonders reiche, vielfältige und alte Geschichte zurück. Überregional bekannt ist Hohenlimburg für sein Schloss Hohenlimburg, für die dort entstandene Kaltwalzindustrie sowie für bedeutende archäologische Funde, die seit dem 19. Jahrhundert im Lennetal gemacht werden. In der bei Holthausen gelegenen „Blätterhöhle“, gegenüber dem sagenumwobenen Naturdenkmal „Hünenpforte“, wurden 2004 die bisher ältesten Skelettreste von anatomisch modernen Menschen in Westfalen und im Ruhrgebiet entdeckt. Sie sind über 10.700 Jahre alt und datieren in die frühe Mittelsteinzeit des Altholozäns. In derselben Höhle wurden die Skelettreste von mindestens sieben Menschen unterschiedlichen Alters aus dem Jungneolithikum entdeckt. Auch sie besitzen eine deutlich überregionale Bedeutung. Die Blätterhöhle und die Fundstellen befinden sich allerdings auf Hagener Gebiet, das nie zu Hohenlimburg gehörte. Mit „Hohenlimburg“ ist im Sprachgebrauch meistens der gleichnamige „statistische Bezirk“ Hagens gemeint, da der „Stadtteil Hohenlimburg“ offiziell nur die Innenstadt beinhaltet. Zum statistischen Bezirk Hohenlimburg gehören die Stadtteile Elsey, Hohenlimburg (Innenstadt), Holthausen, Wesselbach, Oege, Nahmer, Reh und Henkhausen. Dieser bildet zusammen mit dem statistischen Bezirk Lennetal (Berchum, Halden und Herbeck) den Hagener „Stadtbezirk Hohenlimburg“. Geologie und Natur In der Umgebung von Hohenlimburg gibt es große Vorkommen von Massenkalk aus dem Devon. Auf ihm wachsen Kalkbuchenwälder mit Beständen von Waldmeister und Orchideen, die als Naturschutzgebiete ausgewiesen sind. In den Wäldern kommt noch der Neuntöter vor. Neben den Kalkfelsen mit Felsspaltenvegetation bestehen mehrere alte Karsthöhlenrelikte, darunter die Hünenpforte, aus denen bedeutende archäologische Funde bekannt sind. Das führt zu Interessenkonflikten mit dem Unternehmen Rheinkalk und seiner Niederlassung in Hagen-Halden, das Kalkstein und insbesondere Dolomit abbaut. In Steinbrüchen und Aufschlüssen in und um Hohenlimburg werden zum Teil seltene Fossilien aus dem Paläozoikum, besonders aus dem mittleren Devon, entdeckt. Wesentliche paläontologische und geologische Funde aus Hohenlimburg und Umgebung werden im Wasserschloss Werdringen ausgestellt. Geschichte Ur- und Frühgeschichte Das frühere Stadtgebiet Hohenlimburgs im Lennetal wurde schon früh von Menschen bewohnt, wahrscheinlich bereits zur Zeit des Neandertalers, wie einzelne Steinwerkzeuge andeuten. In Höhlen, wie in der Oeger Höhle, unterhalb der Raffenburg und an der sagenumwobenen Hünenpforte(nicht in Hohenlimburg, sondern im zu Hagen gehörenden Holthausen), sowie auch auf Flussterrassen entdeckte man Steinwerkzeuge und Keramikscherben von der späten Altsteinzeit bis in die Eisenzeit. In Blickweite von Hohenlimburg, in einem Seitental der Lenne bei Holthausen, wurden in der tiefen „Blätterhöhle“ Knochenfunde von steinzeitlichen Menschen gemacht, darunter auch die Skelettreste von mindestens zwei der frühesten anatomisch modernen Menschen in Westfalen und im Ruhrgebiet. Diese menschlichen Überreste sind nach Radiocarbonanalysen an den Universitäten in Kiel und Oxford über 10.700 Jahre alt und stammen aus dem frühen Mesolithikum. In Europa gehören sie zu den wenigen überlieferten Menschenresten aus diesem Zeitabschnitt. Die Forschungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen; die Ausgrabungen in der mit zahlreichen weiteren Skelettresten und anderen Funden gefüllten Höhle haben begonnen. All dies liegt allerdings auf Gebiet, das nie zu Hohenlimburg gehörte. In der gleichen Höhle wurden auch zahlreiche Skelettreste von Menschen aus der Zeit der Michelsberger Kultur entdeckt, darunter das fast vollständige Skelett einer jungen Frau im Alter von 17–22 Jahre. Untersuchungen ergaben ein Alter von rund 5.600 Jahren; die Funde datieren also in die Zeit um 3.600 v. Chr. Diese jungsteinzeitlichen Menschenreste, die vermutlich zu Bestattungen gehören, zählen in Europa zu den seltenen archäologischen Relikten. Die Funde werden seit 2004 von einem internationalen Wissenschaftlerteam erforscht und sind anhand von ausgewählten Objekten im Museum für Ur- und Frühgeschichte Wasserschloss Werdringen zu sehen. Von überregionaler Bedeutung sind auch die Stein- und Geweihgeräte aus dem Ende des Magdalénien sowie Keramikgefäße der jungsteinzeitlichen Rössener Kultur, die in der Oeger Höhle entdeckt wurden. Die Oeger Höhle liegt gegenüber dem alten Hohenlimburger Stadtkern. Noch zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhundert befand sich die Höhle direkt an der Lenne und war schwer zugänglich. Aus der Römischen Kaiserzeit stammen Funde einer „germanischen“ Siedlung sowie aus der Völkerwanderungszeit und dem Frühmittelalter mehrere Münzen sowie Bronze- und Keramikobjekte. Wesentliche archäologische Funde aus Hohenlimburg und Umgebung werden im Museum für Ur- und Frühgeschichte Wasserschloss Werdringen gezeigt. Mittelalter Gründungsphase – am Anfang stand ein Totschlag Ausgangspunkt der Geschichte der Stadt und der Grafschaft Limburg ist die Ermordung des Kölner Erzbischofs und Reichsverwesers Engelbert I. von Berg 1225 in einem Hohlweg bei Gevelsberg durch Graf Friedrich II. von Altena-Isenberg, der eine Opposition westfälischer Adeliger gegen Kurköln anführte. Graf Friedrich wurde 1225 mit dem päpstlichen Kirchenbann und der Reichsacht belegt sowie nach seiner Ergreifung 1226 vor dem Severinstor in Köln gerädert; sein Besitz wurde von Kurköln und den Grafen von der Mark als „herrenloses Lehen“ eingezogen. Sein Sohn, Dietrich I. von Altena-Isenberg (später nannten er und seine Nachfahren sich nur noch „von Limburg“), versuchte sein Erbe von seinem Onkel, Graf Adolf I. von der Mark, zurückzuerhalten. Ab 1232 sind verschiedene Quellen nachgewiesen, darunter auch Beschwerden des Kölner Erzbischofs an den Papst, die von „Angriffen“ der „Söhne“ des hingerichteten Grafen Friedrich II. von Isenberg berichten. Hinweise auf das spätere Territorium an der Lenne und auf die Burg enthält diese Quellenüberlieferung nicht. Anscheinend nicht vor 1240 ließ Graf Dietrich I. von Isenberg eine Burg, das spätere Schloss Hohenlimburg, im unteren Lennetal errichten. Nach mehrjährigen Auseinandersetzungen ("Isenberger Wirren") wurde 1243 zwischen den Grafen von der Mark und Graf Dietrich von Isenberg ein Friedensvertrag abgeschlossen. Graf Dietrich hatte die Burg an seinen Onkel, Herzog Heinrich IV. von Limburg, überschrieben und erhielt sie als Lehen zurück. Das 1930, 1980 und 2005 in Hohenlimburg als „Stadtjubiläum“ gefeierte Jahr 1230 ist historisch nicht belegt und beruht auf Spekulationen der örtlichen Heimatforschung. Das Gebiet zwischen unterer Lenne und ihrer Mündung in die Ruhr unterhalb der Hohensyburg entwickelte sich zum Territorium der Grafschaft Limburg. Im Norden, Süden und Westen wurde das Gebiet von der Grafschaft Mark, im Osten durch das kurkölnische Territorium begrenzt. Geschichte – Dichtung und Wahrheit Der örtliche Heimatverein in Hohenlimburg feierte 1930 und 1980 aufwändig das 700- bzw. 750jährige Jubiläum von Burg und Stadt. Im September 2005 ist eine Jubiläumsfeier anlässlich des „775jährigen Stadtjubiläums“ veranstaltet worden. Die Feierlichkeiten beruhen auf Fehlinterpretationen und Irrtümern. Hohenlimburg als Ort entstand nachweislich erst in der Frühen Neuzeit. Das als „Jubiläumsjahr“ angesehene Jahr 1230 ist völlig willkürlich gewählt und besitzt keine belegbare historische Grundlage. Hohenlimburg bzw. Limburg tauchte erst 1242 und 1243 zum ersten Mal in Schriftquellen auf. Vorher gibt es keinen einzigen Hinweis auf einen solchen Ort und die Burg. Die Erwähnungen von 1242 und 1243 beziehen sich ausschließlich auf die Burganlage; einen Hinweis auf eine Siedlung und auf die Existenz einer Grafschaft enthalten diese Quellen ebenfalls nicht. Die Bezeichnung als Suburbium in einer dieser Quelle ist nicht, wie ein Iserlohner Heimatforscher aufgrund einer Fehlübersetzung mehrfach behauptet hat, der Hinweis auf eine Siedlung oder gar Stadt, sondern bezieht sich auf die Vorburg der „Limburg“. Interessant ist, dass in Hohenlimburg die Wiederkehr der wirklichen „Jubiläen“, zum Beispiel in den Jahren 2002 und 2003, nicht gefeiert wurde. Eine mittelalterliche Siedlung oder gar stadtähnliche Ortschaft, wie sie von einigen Heimatforschern vermutet wird, hat es unterhalb der Burganlage wohl nicht gegeben. Die Bezeichnung „Limburg“ bzw. „Hohe Limburg“, wie sie in Schriftquellen anzutreffen ist, bezog sich bis Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts ausschließlich auf die Burg; anzunehmen ist lediglich eine kleine Ansiedlung direkt im Vorfeld der Burganlage, z. B. in der Form einer Vorburg. Das entspricht auch vergleichbaren Situationen im Vorfeld von anderen mittelalterlichen Burgen. Die angeblichen und wiederum von dem Heimatforscher Dr. Wilhelm Bleicher postulierten Marktrechte von 1252, die Graf Dietrich I. aus politischen Bündnisgründen durch König Wilhelm von Holland verliehen erhielt, bezogen sich nach sorgfältiger Prüfung durch ausgebildete Fachhistoriker und der bekannten Quellenüberlieferung nicht auf eine Siedlung in der Grafschaft Limburg, sondern auf den gesamten Territorialbesitz der Grafen von Limburg und dabei eher auf die Herrschaft Styrum bei Mülheim an der Ruhr, wo seit dieser Zeit tatsächlich ein Markt belegt ist. Die Erwähnung von „Marktrechten“ ist zudem nur als nachträglich erstellte Abschrift einer Urkunde von 1442 belegt. Diese Urkunde besaß einen bestimmten politischen Hintergrund, so dass weitere Schlussfolgerungen auf die Verhältnisse im 13. Jahrhundert problematisch sind. Burgen, Adelssitze und ein Kloster Zum Territorium Kurkölns gehörte die dem heutigen Schloss Hohenlimburg benachbarte Raffenburg bei Hohenlimburg, bis diese 1288 durch Truppen der Grafen von der Mark im „Limburgischen Erbfolgekrieg“ erobert und zumindest in Teilen zerstört wurde. Heute zählt die Ruine mit ihren umfangreichen Siedlungsbefunden zu den archäologisch bedeutendsten Burganlagen in Westfalen. Archäologische Funde von der Raffenburg und weiteren Burganlagen der Region werden im Wasserschloss Werdringen gezeigt. Oberhalb des Schlosses Hohenlimburg befinden sich die Wallanlagen der „7 Gräben“, eine Turmhügelburg, die nach archäologischen Funden im 13. Jahrhundert existierte, von ihrer Bauform jedoch aus dem 12. Jahrhundert stammen könnte. Da diese Burganlage, für deren Errichtung eine gewisse Zeit benötigt wurde, in historischen Quellen keine Überlieferung findet, sind weitergehende Überlegungen zur Datierung und ihrem Zusammenhang spekulativ. Auf dem der Hohenlimburg gegenüberliegenden Ufer der Lenne existierte um 1220 in Elsey ein Frauenkloster, das im 17. Jahrhundert als adeliges Damenstift bis 1811 fortbestand. Das Kirchspiel Elsey mit der in den ältesten Bauteilen romanischen Hallenkirche entwickelte sich im Verlauf des 13. Jahrhunderts. Angebliche Hinweise auf eine karolingische Kirchen- und Klostergründung, die der Heimatforscher Dr. Wilhelm Bleicher 2003 zu erkennen glaubte und in einem Aufsatz sogar veröffentlicht hatte, sind in das Reich der Fabel zu verweisen. Bekannt sind lediglich einzelne archäologische Streufunde aus dieser Zeit, darunter eine karolingische Münze, die ohne Baubefunde oder sonstige Zusammenhänge, z. B. ein Grabbefund, keine große Aussagekraft besitzen. Größere Rekonstruktionen aus den wenigen Befunden aus dem Spätmittelalter und der Frühen Neuzeit, wie der genannte Heimatforscher mit farbigen Fantasiezeichnungen veröffentlicht hat, sind spekulativ und unseriös. In Berchum und Oege lassen sich für das 13. Jahrhundert kleinere Adelssitze in Form von „festen Häusern“ bzw. Turmburgen anhand von Schriftquellen und Gebäuderesten nachweisen. Zur Grafschaft Limburg gehörten bis zu ihrer Auflösung im Mai 1808 auch Letmathe, Oestrich und Hennen, heute Stadtteile von Iserlohn, sowie Ergste, das nun ein Ortsteil von Schwerte ist. Burgen und Schlösser in der Grafschaft Limburg * Schloss Hohenlimburg * Franzosenschanze (Wallanlage) * Sieben Gräben (Wallanlage) * Oestricher Burgberg bei Oestrich, jetzt Stadt Iserlohn (Wallanlage) * Haus Berchum (Ruine) * Haus Ohle bei Hennen, jetzt Stadt Iserlohn * Burg Gerkendahl bei Iserlohn-Hennen (Burghügel) * Haus Hennen * Haus Oege (Wasserburg, verschwunden) Landesherrschaft Eine genaue und nachprüfbare genealogische Abfolge der Grafenhäuser ist schwierig. Regierende Häuser der Grafschaft Limburg waren: * Grafen von (Isenberg-)Limburg (1242 bis 1508), dann erloschen, durch Erbfolge und Vertrag 1460 zur Hälfte an: * Grafen von Neuenahr-Alpen (1542 bis 1592) * Grafen von Limburg-Broich (bis 1510), durch Erbfolge zur Hälfte an: * Grafen von Daun-Falkenstein (1508 bis 1542), durch Heirat nunmehr vollständig an: * Grafen von Neuenahr-Alpen (1542 bis 1592), dann erloschen, durch Erbfolge an: * Grafen von Bentheim (ab 1592) ** Linie Bentheim-Limburg (1610 bis 1626), dann erloschen ** Linie Bentheim-Alpen (1626 bis 1629), dann erloschen ** Linie Bentheim-Tecklenburg-Rheda (1629 bis 1817) Standesherrschaftliche Rechte (zum Beispiel Gerichtsbarkeit) durch die Fürsten von Bentheim-Tecklenburg von 1817 bis 1834 bzw. 1848. Die Schlossanlage und umfangreicher Grundbesitz in Hohenlimburg befinden sich noch heute im Eigentum des Fürstenhauses Bentheim-Tecklenburg. Frühe Neuzeit Im „Kölnischen Krieg“ (auch: „Truchsesssche Wirren“) wurde die Hohenlimburg 1584 durch Truppen des Erzbischofs Ernst von Bayern sowie des Kaisers sechs Wochen lang belagert und schließlich erobert. Die Burg und die Grafschaft wurden bis 1610 besetzt gehalten. Der letzte Vertreter des Grafenhauses von Neuenahr und Moers, Graf Adolf, war 1589 bei einer Sprengstoffexplosion im Rathaus von Arnheim ohne Nachkommen ums Leben gekommen. Die Grafschaft Limburg und ihre Besitztümer fiel 1592 an die Grafen von Bentheim, dessen Familienoberhaupt, Graf Arnold, mit der einzigen Schwester Graf Adolfs, Magdalena, verheiratet war. Erst 1610 und nach Vermittlung des befreundeten nassau-oranischen Herrscherhauses konnten die Grafen von Bentheim die Regentschaft in dem ererbten Territorium antreten. Im Zuge des Landesausbaues unter diesem Grafenhaus entwickelte sich auch eine größere Ansiedlung unterhalb des Schlosses, die im Verlauf des 17. Jahrhunderts zum Zentralort in der Grafschaft Limburg wurde. Bis zu Beginn des 18. Jahrhunderts blieb die Grafschaft Limburg ein bergisches Lehen. Unter Graf Moritz I. zu Bentheim-Tecklenburg setzte seit 1650 ein allmählicher Prozess der Loslösung von der bergischen Lehnshoheit ein. Zuvor hatten die Kurfürsten von Brandenburg als Erbfolger der Grafen von der Mark und später auch des bergischen Herzogtums mehrfach Besitzansprüche an die Grafschaft Limburg angemeldet, zuletzt 1648/49 in massiver Form und unter Androhung militärischer Maßnahmen. Nur das Eingreifen des einflussreichen Fürsten Johann Ludwig von Nassau-Hadamar, Bruder von Gräfinwitwe Johannetta Elisabeth zu Bentheim-Limburg, Rat am kaiserlichen Hof sowie kaiserlicher Bevollmächtigter auf den Friedensverhandlungen von 1645 bis 1648 in Münster und Osnabrück, konnte eine Annexion verhindert werden. Erst 1729 gelang es Graf Moritz Casimir I. zu Bentheim-Tecklenburg, die Grafschaft vom Königreich Preußen, das die Erbfolger der Herzöge von Berg angetreten hatte, zu lösen und eine reichsunmittelbare Stellung zu erreichen. Gräfinwitwe Johannetta Elisabeth, eine geborene Gräfin von Nassau-Dillenburg, eine Tochter des reformationsgeschichtlich bedeutsamen Johann VI. und Nichte Wilhelm des Schweigers, regierte bis zu ihrem Tod 1652 die Grafschaft vormundschaftlich zunächst für ihren Sohn Wilhelm (* 1617; † 1626), danach für ihren Neffen Moritz I. von Bentheim-Tecklenburg. Ihr politisches Geschick sowie ihre weit reichenden familiären Beziehungen konnten vor allem während des Dreißigjährigen Krieges die Grafschaft Limburg für das Grafenhaus Bentheim erhalten. Dennoch wurde Schloss Hohenlimburg 1633–1635 von kaiserlichen Truppen besetzt. Bei ihrem Abzug im Spätherbst 1636 brannten Teile des unteren Schlosses nieder. Eine Freiheit – keine Stadtrechte Seit dem frühen 17. Jahrhundert wurde Limburg als Freiheit bezeichnet. Die Bewohner der kleinen Ortschaft unter dem Schlossberg besaßen demnach bestimmte Rechte, die von der Landesherrschaft bestätigt wurden. 1709 verlieh Graf Friedrich Moritz I. zu Bentheim-Tecklenburg der Ortschaft erweiterte Freiheitsrechte. Hintergrund dieser nicht als Stadtrecht, wie in vielen Veröffentlichungen von Heimatforschern zu lesen ist, zu deutenden Verleihung von Privilegien war die Förderung der Wirtschaft, besonders der sich entwickelnden Drahtproduktion, und der Selbstverwaltung. Die Bitte um erweiterte Rechte waren zuvor von den Einwohnern der Ortschaft an den Landesherrn herangetragen worden. Da die Grafschaft Limburg damals nicht reichsunmittelbar bzw. von einem Lehen unabhängig war, konnte Graf Friedrich Moritz der Ortschaft keine Stadtrechte verleihen. Dazu hätte er den Lehnsherrn, die Kurfürsten von Brandenburg-Preußen, um Erlaubnis fragen müssen. Da die Grafen zu Bentheim-Tecklenburg Anfang des 18. Jahrhunderts durch den jahrelangen Rechtsstreit mit dem Haus Solms-Braunfels um den Besitz der Grafschaft Tecklenburg hoch verschuldet waren, entsprachen sie gern der Bitte ihrer „Untertanen“, da sie sich höhere Einnahmen an Steuern und Abgaben erhofften. Dieser wirtschaftliche Hintergrund ist auch aus der Urkunde ablesbar; sie befindet sich heute im Original in der Dauerausstellung des Historischen Centrums Hagen ausgestellt. Aus ähnlichen Gründen betrieb das Grafenhaus auch die Ansiedlung von jüdischen Familien in Limburg und in ihrer Grafschaft, um von den Juden hohe Schutzgelder und weitere Abgaben einzunehmen. So lebten allein in der kleinen Freiheit Limburg am Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts auf die Einwohnerzahl umgerechnet mehr Juden als z. B. in Iserlohn, die damals zu den größten Städten in Westfalen zählte. Die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung Limburgs im 18. Jahrhundert wurde durch die Herstellung von Feindraht bestimmt. Darin waren die Limburger Drahtrollen so erfolgreich, so dass sie in Konkurrenz zum mächtigen Iserlohner Drahtstapel standen. Bereits in der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts bezog das Handelshaus Harkort in Haspe bei Hagen große Mengen Limburger Draht. Der „Kratzendraht“ wurde bei der Weiterverarbeitung von Wolle und bei der Herstellung von Tuch benutzt. Zwischen 1720 und 1756 war die Schlossanlage die Hauptresidenz der Grafen von Bentheim-Tecklenburg. Unter Graf Moritz Casimir I. entfaltete sich ein höfischen Leben. Das Schloss wurde umgebaut. Im Vorfeld entstand eine weitläufige Gartenanlage, die gegenwärtig wieder rekonstruiert wird. Im Ort Limburg gab es Hofbäcker, einen Hofpulverhornmacher und einen Hofbüchsenmacher, einen Hofprediger und weitere Personen, die mehr oder weniger von der gräflichen Hofhaltung abhängig waren. Vom Staatsrechtler Johann Stephan Pütter, der für rund drei Jahre durch den Hofprediger Stolte unterrichtet wurde, ist eine Schilderung überliefert. Auch der Scharfrichter, der bereits im frühen 17. Jahrhundert in Limburg nachzuweisen ist und auch die Abdeckerei in der Grafschaft unterhielt, gehörte zu den gräflichen Bediensteten. Auf dem Schloss befand sich eine Kompanie Soldaten, die Wachfunktion übernahmen. Im benachbarten freiweltlichen Damenstift war der Pfarrer Johann Friedrich Möller (1750–1807) tätig. Möller gehörte damals zur intellektuellen Führungsschicht in Westfalen und machte sich durch zahlreiche Publikationen als Historiker, Theologe und Staatskundler einen Namen. In einer von ihm 1806 verfassten Denkschrift der märkischen Führungsschicht an den preußíschen König Friedrich Wilhelm III. wandte sich Möller gegen eine Abtretung der preußischen Westprovinzen an Frankreich. Zu seinen Lebzeiten war das zur Grafschaft Mark gehörende Elsey allerdings vollkommen unabhängig von Hohenlimburg. Im April 1814 errichtete die Bürgerschaft Limburgs und der Grafschaft Mark zur Erinnerung an Johann Friedrich Möller ein Denkmal auf dem „Klippchen“ oberhalb des Lennetales. Von der Intention, die man bei der Errichtung mit Möller verknüpfte, zählt dieses Denkmal zu den frühesten Monumenten, die zur Erinnerung an die Befreiungskriegen errichtet wurden. Neuzeit In der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts war Hohenlimburg aus einem damals weit verbreiteten historisierenden Blickwinkel das Zentrum einer 'romantischen Geschichtslandschaft'. Das Erscheinungsbild der kleinen Ortschaft am Fuße des Schlossberges wurde durch den so genannten Heidelbergblick (Lennebrücke und Ortschaft im Tal, darüber das Schloss) geprägt. 1841 hatte Ferdinand Freiligrath im Buch „Das malerische und romantische Westphalen“ (Leipzig 1841; die Vorlagen für die Stahlstiche fertigte der Hagener Maler Carl Schlickum an) die kleine Gemeinde als „Westfälisches Heidelberg“ gerühmt. Im frühen und mittleren 19. Jahrhundert war Hohenlimburg daher das Ziel zahlreicher Kunstmaler, die zum Teil von den Kunstakademien in Berlin und Düsseldorf kamen. Doch wurde das romantische Erscheinungsbild (Hohen-)Limburgs immer mehr durch Schornsteine und Fabriken verdrängt. Im 19. Jahrhundert begann auch im Lennetal die Industrialisierung. Die hauptsächlich für den Export arbeitenden Drahtrollen in Limburg sowie in den Tälern von Nahmer und Wesselbach wurden durch die Kontinentalsperre Englands gegen Napoleon schwer getroffen. Bis 1813 mussten zahlreiche Betriebe aufgegeben werden. Nach 1813 kam es zu einer wirtschaftlichen Belebung. Der Limburger Drahtproduzent Wilhelm Boecker lieferte u. a. 1817 und 1818 zur Herstellung der Sicherheitsgrubenleuchte spezielle Drahtgewebe an den englischen Chemiker Sir Humphry Davy. Drahtgewebe, auch für Fenster, stellten bis zum Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts ein Hauptgewerbezweig der lokalen Industrie dar. In der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts entstanden auch größere Stofffärbereien und Stoffdruckereien, wie die Firma Nettmann in Elsey und das Unternehmen Moritz Ribbert, das 1938 in die Aktiengesellschaft Göcke & Sohn (1972 geschlossen; umfangreiche Archivbestände und zahlreiche historische Exponate befinden sich im Historischen Centrum Hagen) aufging. Von großer wirtschaftlicher Bedeutung war die seit 1830 entstandene Kaltwalzindustrie, die noch heute der bestimmende Industriezweig im Raum Hohenlimburg ist. 1835 wurde die Vergabe von Stadtrechten an Limburg nach der preußischen Städteordnung von 1831 durch die Regierung in Arnsberg aufgrund der „unübersichtlichen Finanzlage“ der Gemeinde abgelehnt. Bereits 1827 war Limburg eine stimmberechtigte Stadt im Märkischen Wahlbezirk und galt als Titularstadt. Während der Revolution 1848/49 entstanden in Limburg politische Vereine. Eine freie, unzensierte Presse erschien, das bürgerliche Leben entwickelte sich. Im Mai 1849 wurde in Limburg ein Sicherheitsausschuss gebildet und die vier Schlosskanonen nach Iserlohn geschafft. Nach der blutigen Niederschlagung des Iserlohner Aufstandes am 17. Mai 1849 kehrten die Kanonen drei Jahre später auf das Schloss zurück. Seit 1841 war Limburg Sitz der Amtsverwaltung für das gleichnamige Amt, das die Landgemeinden Limburg, Elsey, Letmathe und Östrich umfasste. Im Jahr 1879 wurde der Name der Gemeinde Limburg auf Grund eines preußischen Landeserlasses in Hohen''limburg geändert , um Verwechselungen mit Limburg an der Lahn zu auszuschließen. Neuere Geschichte miniatur|Eine Lokomotive der ehemaligen Hohenlimburger Kleinbahn, aufgestellt in Hagen-Hohenlimburg Am 1. April 1902 wurde Elsey eingemeindet. 1903 erhielt Hohenlimburg Stadtrechte nach der preußischen Städteordnung von 1856. Bis 1914 entwickelte sich in der Stadt ein reges bürgerschaftliches Leben. Industrie und Wirtschaft blühten auf. Um 1900 war Hohenlimburg eine aufstrebende Kommune, die vor Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkriegs zu den leistungsfähigsten Wirtschaftsstandorten im Bereich des rheinisch-westfälischen Industriegebiets zählte. In diesem Zeitraum erhielt die Stadt mit der Hohenlimburger Kleinbahn eine Eisenbahnstrecke in das von der Stahlindustrie geprägte Nahmertal. Der Erste Weltkrieg beendete diese positive Entwicklung; in der Weimarer Republik wurde auch Hohenlimburg durch Inflation, politische Auseinandersetzungen und Arbeitslosigkeit geprägt. Nach 1925 gewann die NSDAP in Hohenlimburg immer mehr an Bedeutung. Stadtteile der früheren Stadt Hohenlimburg Die frühere Stadt Hohenlimburg besteht aus folgen Stadtteilen: Hohenlimburg, Elsey, Nahmer, Wesselbach, Oege, Reh und Henkhausen. Stadtteile des heutigen Stadtbezirks Hagen-Hohenlimburg Der heutige Stadtbezirk Hagen-Hohenlimburg umfasst alle Ortsteile der früheren Stadt Hohenlimburg sowie die Stadtteile Berchum, Tiefendorf, Halden und Holthausen. Nationalsozialismus 1933–1945 Im Nationalsozialismus war Hohenlimburg eine regionale „Hochburg“ der NSDAP. In der Stadt gab es – umgerechnet auf die Bevölkerungszahl – mehr Träger des „Goldenen Parteiabzeichens“ als in vielen Großstädten. Der Ortsgruppenleiter war nach dem Tod des langjährigen Vereinsgründers Hermann Esser († 1935) in Personalunion auch Vorsitzender des „Vereins für Orts- und Heimatkunde“. Nach dem Krieg versucht der Heimatverein bis heute seine NS-Geschichte zu negieren. Er verweist unter anderem auf die Beschäftigung eines Kommunisten im vereinseigenen Heimatmuseum. Doch gerade hier stellt sich die Frage, warum ausgerechnet ein Regimegegner von offizieller Seite (Ortsgruppenleiter, Stadtverwaltung) über Jahre im vereinseigenen Heimatmuseum beschäftigt werden konnte. Es ist eine interessante Frage, inwieweit der Sicherheitsdienst Reichsführer-SS (SD) und die Gestapo darin involviert war und welchen Hintergrund die Arbeit des früheren Kommunisten besaß. Aus dem Vereinsregister wurden die jüdischen Mitglieder, die teilweise seit der Gründung 1922 dem Heimatverein angehörten, bereits 1933 gestrichen, obwohl damals noch keine gesetzliche Notwendigkeit für den Vereinsausschluss bestand. Ein führendes Mitglied des Heimatvereins, das nach 1945 durch den Vorstand hoch geehrt wurde, denunzierte 1941 den jüdischen Metzger Albert Koppel, der daraufhin in Hagen wegen sog. „Rassenschande“ zu einer Zuchthausstrafe verurteilt und wenig später in Auschwitz ermordet wurde. Der Grund für diese Verurteilung war seine seit vielen Jahren bestehende Ehe mit einer Frau christlichen Glaubens. Die „Reichspogromnacht“ (9./10. November 1938) spielte sich in Hohenlimburg bei Tageslicht am 10. November ab. 1942 wurden die letzten in Hohenlimburg wohnhaften Juden deportiert; sie wurden in Konzentrationslagern ermordet. Die Synagoge in Hohenlimburg „überlebte“ den Nationalsozialismus und den Zweiten Weltkrieg; heute ist sie eine Gedenk- und Erinnerungsstätte (siehe auch: Alte Synagogen in Nordrhein-Westfalen). Zahlreiche Gegenstände, die aus der Synagoge und jüdischen Privateigentum stammten bzw. gestohlen und geplündert wurden, kamen in den Besitz des Heimatmuseums. Da der örtliche Heimatverein diese Tatsachen bis heute nicht akzeptiert hat und sich nicht zu seiner NS-Vergangenheit bekennt, wird von den „Heimatfreunden“ immer noch davon ausgegangen, dass der Bestand des 2002 aufgelösten Museum Hohenlimburg ausschließlich „Hohenlimburger Kulturgut“ enthält. Wie und in welchem Zusammenhang diese Objekte in das Museum gelangt waren, wird ignoriert. Hohenlimburg wurde während des Zweiten Weltkriegs nur geringfügig durch Bombenangriffe zerstört. Die Rüstungsindustrie in Hohenlimburg spielte eine große Rolle für den Bau von Kampfpanzern, für die in den ''Federnwerken der Hoesch A.G. spezielle Fahrgestellfedern produziert wurden. Ende 1943 nahm die Stoffdruckerei Göcke & Sohn die Herstellung von Heck- und Ruderanlager für die Flugbombe Fieseler 103 (die spätere „Vergeltungswaffe“ V 1) auf. Für ihre Leistungsfähigkeit im V-Waffenprogramm erhielt Göcke & Sohn im Mai 1944 eine Auszeichnung des Rüstungsministeriums. In Hohenlimburg wurden zwischen 1939 und 1945 rund 10.000 Zwangsarbeiter und Kriegsgefangene „eingesetzt“. Im Stadtteil Reh befand sich ein „Auffanglager“ der Hagener Gestapo, in dem nicht nur ausländische Zwangsarbeiter, sondern im Sommer und Herbst 1944 auch deutsche Regimegegner inhaftiert wurden. Im April 1945 kam es zu schweren Kämpfen zwischen deutschen und amerikanischen Truppen; die große Lennebrücke wurde wie die Eisenbahnbrücke in Oege von deutschen Truppen gesprengt. Der nationalsozialistische, seit 1937 amtierende, Bürgermeister Dr. Friedrich Pott erschoss sich und seine Familie. Insgesamt fanden vom 14. bis 16. April 1945 bei den Häuserkämpfen und durch Artilleriebeschuss mindestens 33 Zivilisten und acht deutsche Soldaten im Stadtzentrum von Hohenlimburg den Tod. Quellen, Fotografien und Literatur zur NS-Zeit in Hohenlimburg werden in den Beständen des Stadtarchivs im Historischen Centrum Hagen verwahrt und sind dort im Rahmen der archivrechtlichen Bestimmungen einsehbar. miniatur|Brunnen am Ehrenmal Elsey Nachkriegszeit bis Gegenwart In der Nachkriegszeit profitierte die Hohenlimburger Industrie vom Wiederaufbau und der Motorisierung. Vor allem die Kaltwalzwerke, Hohenlimburg gilt als die Wiege des Kaltwalzens, aber auch die Stoffdruckerei Göcke & Sohn, die weltweit aktiv war, erlebten einen Aufschwung, der bis Ende der 1960er Jahre anhielt. Anschließend machte sich die Verschlechterung der wirtschaftlichen Lage bemerkbar – 1972 musste das Unternehmen Göcke & Sohn schließen. Umfangreiche Quellen-, Foto- und Exponatbestände der Firma Göcke & Sohn verwahrt das Historische Centrum Hagen. Durch die letzte Gebietsreform in Nordrhein-Westfalen wurde die Stadt Hohenlimburg am 1. Januar 1975 in die Großstadt Hagen eingemeindet. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Hohenlimburg den Großteil seiner in den 1950/60er Jahren noch vorhandenen Wirtschaftskraft durch die Strukturkrise bereits längst eingebüßt. Zum Beispiel war die Verschuldung Hohenlimburgs zwischen 1970 und 1974 um 1270 Prozent angestiegen. Im gleichen Zeitraum stieg die Pro Kopf-Verschuldung in Hagen und Iserlohn nur um 136 bzw. 127 Prozent. Hintergrund war die drohende Eingemeindung, die Stadtväter versuchten die drohende Eingemeindung zu Hagen durch eine starke Verschuldung zu verhindern. Diese Vermutung, die in Hohenlimburg kursiert, ist jedoch durch keine historische Quelle belegt. Im Gegenteil: Vielmehr war es die Wirtschafts- und Strukturkrise ab 1970, die zu der Verschuldung geführt hatte. Dies betont mehrfach auch der Stadtdirektor von Hohenlimburg 1971-1974 gegenüber dem nordrhein-westfälischen Finanzministerium (der Schriftverkehr befindet sich im Stadtarchiv Hagen und im Hauptstaatsarchiv Düsseldorf). Die Stadt Hohenlimburg wurde seit 1965 vom Innenministerium des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen mehrfach gerügt, im Stadtgebiet die Infrastruktur und die kommunalen Betriebe weiter auszubauen. Auf der anderen Seite wurden zum Beispiel 1972 durch die Stadt Hohenlimburg zweckgebundene Fördermittel in großer Höhe nicht beantragt und verfielen deshalb. In einem internen Schreiben erklärte der Kämmerer der Stadt Hohenlimburg 1973 dem NRW-Innenministerium den bevorstehenden finanziellen Bankrott der Gemeinde. Auf der anderen Seite fehlten geeignete Gewerbeflächen, um neue Wirtschaftsbetriebe anzusiedeln oder den vorhandenen Betrieben weitere Flächen für Erweiterungen anzubieten. Dies stelle eine Kommission des Wirtschaftsministeriums 1973 fest und wurde auch in Schreiben der Stadt Hohenlimburg an die Landesregierung immer wieder herausgestellt.Vergleiche: Hagen. Geschichte einer Stadt und ihrer Region, Essen 2008, Seite 513-516 Heute ist Hohenlimburg ein lebendiger und traditionsbewusster Stadtteil von Hagen, dessen Einwohner ihre über Jahrhunderte gewachsene Identität bewahren. Die wirtschaftliche Lage in Hohenlimburg ist allerdings sehr schwierig geworden, da große Firmen, wie Krupp und Hoesch, ihre Produktion rapide zurückgefahren haben, was zu Arbeitslosigkeit geführt hat. Nach der Zusammenlegung von Krupp und Hoesch wurden vier Kruppwerke komplett geschlossen und auch Hoesch gibt es nur noch mit zwei Produktionsstätten. Lediglich die Kaltwalzindustrie und die Federnherstellung stellen immer noch einigermaßen potente Wirtschaftszweige dar. Neben Blechen für die Automobilindustrie sind auch die „Schattenmasken“ für Bildröhren in Fernsehgeräten und Monitoren bekannte Produkte der Kaltwalzwerke. Ansässige Unternehmen * Jörg Vogelsang (Spannstifthersteller) * Bilstein Gruppe (Kaltbandhersteller) * Hoesch Hohenlimburg (Bandstahlhersteller) * C.D. Wälzholz (Kaltwalzwerk) * ThyssenKrupp Bilstein Suspension (Federnhersteller) * Hohenlimburger Bauverein e.G. (Wohnungsgenossenschaft) Verkehr miniatur|Das alte Bahnhofsgebäude, das inzwischen abgerissen wurde. Durch Hohenlimburg führt ein Teilstück der Bundesautobahn 46 von Hagen nach Hemer und die Bundesstraße 7. Zur A 46 bestehen zwei Anschlussstellen: Hagen-Hohenlimburg und Hagen-Elsey/Iserlohn-Letmathe-West, die nahe an der östlichen Stadtgrenze zu Iserlohn liegt. Der Busverkehr in Hohenlimburg wird überwiegend von der Hagener Straßenbahn AG durchgeführt. Die Anbindung an das Hagener Stadtzentrum ist sehr eng. Sie erfolgt durch 4 Buslinien, eine Schnellbuslinie sowie eine Nachtbuslinie. Direkte Verbindungen bestehen in die Hagener Stadtteile Haspe, Vorhalle, Boele, Kabel, Altenhagen und Eckesey. Außerdem wird Hohenlimburg von zwei Buslinien der Märkischen Verkehrsgesellschaft (MVG) angefahren. Sie stellen eine Verbindungen nach Iserlohn-Letmathe, Iserlohn, Hemer und teilweise auch Menden her. Zentraler Umsteigepunkt für alle Linien ist der Busbahnhof am Hohenlimburger Bahnhof. Der an der Ruhr-Sieg-Strecke gelegene Bahnhof der Deutschen Bahn AG befindet sich am Rande der Innenstadt. An ihm halten zum einen der Ruhr-Sieg-Express (RE 16) von Essen über Hagen nach Siegen und Iserlohn, sowie die Ruhr-Sieg-Bahn (RB 91) von Hagen über Werdohl und Finnentrop nach Siegen und Iserlohn. Politik (Hagen-)Hohenlimburg war nach 1945 bis weit in die 1990er Jahre eine Hochburg der SPD, die dementsprechend stets die Bürgermeister bzw. Bezirksvorsteher stellte. Bei der Kommunalwahl 1999 wurde erstmals die CDU zur stärksten Partei. Der erste Bezirksvorsteher aus den Reihen der CDU war Hermann Hulvershorn, dessen Amtszeit von 1999 bis 2009 andauerte. Das Ergebnis der letzten Kommunalwahl vom 30. August 2009 zur Hohenlimburger Bezirksvertretung lautete: Bezirksvorsteher von Hohenlimburg ist Hermann-Josef Voss von der CDU. Bürgermeister (bis 31. Dezember 1974)/Bezirksvorsteher: der westen: Von Funke bis Hulvershorn http://www.derwesten.de/staedte/hohenlimburg/von-funke-bis-hulvershorn-id6533820.html, (8. April 2012) *1945–1953: Heinrich Lindenberg (SPD) *? *1968–1974: Hermann Scheffler (SPD) *1975–1989: Marlies Schumann (SPD) *1989–1993: Gerd Glod (SPD) *1993–1996: Roswitha Deichsel (SPD) *1996–1999: Klaus-Peter Kriegbaum (SPD) *1999–2009: Hermann Hulvershorn (CDU) * seit 2009: Hermann-Josef Voss (CDU) Söhne und Töchter miniatur|Gedenktafel für Wilhelm Böing * Gertrud Bäumer, Schriftstellerin, Frauenrechtlerin, promovierte Sozialwissenschaftlerin (1904), * 12. September 1879 in Hohenlimburg, † 15. März 1953 in Gadderbaum bei Bielefeld * Thomas Becker, Paläontologe (Professor an der Universität Münster seit 2001; zuvor Humboldt-Universität Berlin), * in Hohenlimburg * Wilhelm Bleicher (* 1940), deutscher Heimatkundler und Autor * Bernhardine Blümel (geb. Wibbelt), Ärztin in Berlin und Bad Pyrmont, Mitbegründerin des Deutschen Ärztinnenbundes (1950; Kassenführerin 1950–1960), * 21. Dezember 1900 in Hohenlimburg * Wilhelm Böing, wanderte 1868 von Limburg in die USA aus, dann Holzhändler in Detroit (USA), Vater von William Edward Boeing, Begründer der Boeing-Flugzeugwerke, * 3. Mai 1846 in Limburg an der Lenne, † 10. Januar 1890 in Detroit (USA) * Hermann Esser, Volksschulrektor, Heimatforscher (Hohenlimburg und Elsey, ein Beitrag zur westfälischen Orts- und Territorialgeschichte, Dortmund 1907), * 1876 in Bürenbruch bei Hohenlimburg, † 1935 in Hohenlimburg * Riki von Falken, Tänzerin und Choreografin in Berlin, * 1954 in Hohenlimburg * Robert Grosse, (1880–1968), deutscher Althistoriker * Jan Klare, Jazzmusiker und Komponist, * 1961 in Hohenlimburg * Friedrich Wilhelm Korff, Universitätsprofessor (Philosophie, Philosophisches Seminar der Universität Hannover), 1984 Hermann-Hesse-Preis; 1985 Niedersächsischer Künstlerpreis; 1985 Fellow am Wissenschaftskolleg Berlin, * 29. Dezember 1939 in Hohenlimburg * Wilhelm Ernst Graf von Lippe-Biesterfeld, direkter Vorfahre des heutigen niederländischen Königshauses, * 15. April 1777 in Limburg a. d. Lenne, † 8. Januar 1840 in Bayreuth * Franz-Peter Montforts, Universitätsprofessor (Präparative Organische Chemie an der Universität Bremen), * 1948 in Hohenlimburg * Johann Friedrich Möller (1750–1807), Historiker und Theologe, genannt „Pfarrer von Elsey“, der mütterlicherseits aus der bekannten Unternehmerfamilie Harkort stammt * Hugo Ribbert, (* 1. März 1855 in Elsey, heute Hagen-Hohenlimburg; † 6. November 1920 in Bonn), Pathologe und Hochschullehrer. Begründer (1901) des Standardwerks Lehrbuch der allgemeinen Pathologie und der pathologischen Anatomie, das mit 33 Auflagen fast 90 Jahre von namhaften Pathologen weitergeführt wurde und Generationen deutscher Medizinstudenten in das Fach Pathologie einführte. * Hans-Peter Uerpmann, Universitätsprofessor (Ur- und Frühgeschichte; Institut für Ur- und Frühgeschichte und Archäologie des Mittelalters der Universität Tübingen), einer der führenden Experten für Archäozoologie, * 31. Oktober 1941 in Hohenlimburg * Christian Willner (alias Valentin Willnowsky), Komödiant, als „Emmi & Herr Willnowsky“ tritt er gemeinsam mit Christoph Dompke (alias Emmi) im gesamten deutsch-sprachigen Raum auf (Quatsch-Comedy Club, Berlin; Unterhaus, Mainz; Blaue Biwel, Koblenz; Metropol-Theater, Wien; Bernard-Theater, Zürich) * Hermann Zabel, Germanist (emeritierter Professor an der Technischen Universität Dortmund), Vorsitzender des Zweigvereins Dortmund der „Gesellschaft für Deutsche Sprache" und Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes, *Januar 1935 in Hohenlimburg * Sandra Quellmann, Journalistin, Moderatorin WDR * November 1977 Wappen Das Wappen der Stadt Hohenlimburg entspricht weitestgehend dem der Grafen und Grafschaft Limburg (der Löwe der Grafschaft ist jedoch doppelschwänzig; siehe auch Wappen des Kreises Iserlohn). Es ist wie folgt beschrieben: Ein roter, blau bewehrter, stehender, Löwe auf weißen (silbernen) Schild. Städtepartnerschaften Hohenlimburg unterhielt mit folgenden Städten Städtepartnerschaften, die seit 1975 von Hagen weitergeführt werden: * 1960 Liévin in Frankreich http://www.holibru.eu * 1974 Bruck an der Mur in Österreich Literatur In Ausnahmefällen wurden auch einige der zahlreichen Aufsätze zu unterschiedlichen Themen in verschiedenen Heimatblättern und -büchern, die häufig auf Spekulationen und fehlerhaften Interpretationen, in Einzelfällen – trotz der wissenschaftlichen Aufmachung der Aufsätze – sogar auf esoterischen bzw. pseudowissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen (Erdstrahlen, Wünschelruten, Pendel, Traumdeutung usw.) basieren. Dennoch ist ein Blick besonders in die „Heimatblätter für Hohenlimburg“ (hrsg. vom Verein für Orts- und Heimatkunde Hohenlimburg e. V., 1926 ff.) empfehlenswert, da zumindest zum Teil (vor allem bis 1985) seriöse und fundierte Aufsätze enthalten sind. Zur fachlichen Kritik siehe u. a. auch Prof. Dr. Harm Klueting (1995), Dr. Edeltraud Klueting (1980) und Dr. Stephanie Marra (2003). Eine wissenschaftlich fundierte Gesamtdarstellung zur Geschichte der Grafschaft und früheren Stadt Hohenlimburg liegt noch nicht vor. Geologie, Paläontologie und Archäologie * Andreas May: Ein Korallen-Horizont im Unteren Bänderschiefer (höchstes Mittel-Devon) von Hohenlimburg-Elsey im Nordsauerland (Rheinisches Schiefergebirge), in: Berliner geowissenschaftliche Abhandlungen E 18 (1996), S. 209–241. * Doris Heidelberger / Lutz Koch: Gastropoda from the Givetian „Massenkalk“ of Schwelm and Hohenlimburg (Sauerland, Rheinisches Schiefergebirge, Germany), Marburg 2005 Geologica et Palaeontologica, Sonderband 4, Marburg. S. 1–107. * Lutz Koch: Massenkalkfossilien aus dem westfälischen Devon, in: Linke, W.: Westfalen im Bild, eine Bildmediensammlung zur westfälischen Landeskunde. Reihe: Paläontologie in Westfalen, 2: 1–34, Münster 1986. * Lutz Koch:'' Eisen-Stromatolithen auch im Massenkalk von Hohenlimburg-Oege.'' -- Hohenlimburger Heimatblätter 52(1991), S. 1–5. Zur Geschichte Hohenlimburgs * Heike Abberger: Johann Friedrich Möller (1750–1806). Ein Überblick über Leben und Werk des „Pfarrers von Elsey“ an der Wende vom 18. zum 19. Jahrhundert, in: Jahrburch des Vereins für Orts-und Heimatkunde in der Grafschaft Mark 93/93 (1997), S. 185–203. * Ralf Blank / Stephanie Marra / Gerhard E. Sollbach: Hagen. Geschichte einer Großstadt und ihrer Region, Essen: Klartext Verlag, 2008, ISBN 978-3-89861-893-9 * Ralf Blank: „Wer dort vorübergeht, der schaue hinauf und segne sein Andenken“. Johann Friedrich Möller (1750–1807) und das regionalhistorische Gedächtnis, in: Beate Hobein / Dietmar Osses, (Hg.); „Bis in die fernste, fernste Zeit …“. Hagen und seine Denkmäler. Hagen 1996 Stadtgeschichte(n), Bd. 6, S. 31–42. * Wilhelm Bleicher: 750 Jahre Hohenlimburg, Hagen 1979. (Vorsicht! Stellenweise unrichtige und fehlerhafte Angaben, siehe die Korrekturen u. a. bei Klueting 1995) * Hermann Esser: Hohenlimburg, Dortmund 1907. (Vorsicht! Stellenweise unrichtige und fehlerhafte Angaben, siehe die Korrekturen u. a. bei Klueting 1995) * Widbert Felka: Wertvolle Kulisse zwischen Lennebrücke und Schloss – Vor 50 Jahren entstand das Hohenlimburger Rathaus. in: Heimatblätter für Hohenlimburg, H. 6 (2005). * Harm Klueting: Politik, Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft in der Grafschaft Limburg (Ausstellungskatalog der Dresdner Bank AG), Hagen 1980. * Harm Klueting: „Daß sie ein Abspliß von der Grafschaft Mark ist, daran ist kein Zweifel“. Die Grafschaft Limburg vom 13. bis zum 19 Jahrhundert, in: Jahrbuch des Vereins für Orts-und Heimatkunde in der Grafschaft Mark 93/93 (1995), S. 63–126. * Harm Klueting: Das alteuropäische Zeitalter und die Grafschaft Limburg in Westfalen, in: Der Märker 30 (1981), S. 67–73. * Harm Klueting: Die Polizeiordnungen und der Polizeistaat des Ancien régime in der Grafschaft Limburg und der Herrschaft Rheda, in: Hohenlimburger Heimatblätter 39 (1978), S. 49–81. * Harm Klueting: Ständewesen und Ständevertretungen in der westfälischen Grafschaft Limburg im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert. Ein Beitrag zur territorialen Verfassungsgeschichte Deutschlands in der Frühneuzeit, in: Beiträge zur Geschichte Dortmunds und der Grafschaft Mark 70 (1976), S. 109–201. * Edeltraut Klueting: Das (freiweltliche) adelige Damenstift Elsey. Geschichte, Verfassung und Grundherrschaft in Spätmittelalter und Frühneuzeit. Altena 1980 Altenaer Beiträge 14. * Andreas Korthals: Die Raffenburg. Eine fast vergessene westfälische Höhenburg, in: Jahrbuch des Vereins für Orts-und Heimatkunde in der Grafschaft Mark 98 (1998), S. 67–83. * Wilfried Reininghaus: Die historischen Arbeiten des Elseyer Pfarrers Johann Friedrich Möller. Ein Beitrag zur westfälischen Landesgeschichtsforschung um 1800, in: Westfälische Zeitschrift 144 (1994), S. 135–165. * Stephanie Marra: „Mit Hohenlimburg in Sorgen gewest …“. Lebenslauf und Regentschaft der Gräfin Johannetta Elisabeth zu Bentheim (1592–1654), in: Jahrbuch des Vereins für Orts- und Heimatkunde in der Grafschaft Mark 99 (1999), S. 105–137. * Stephanie Marra: Tod auf der Kirchmeß. Präsenz und Renitenz militärischer Truppen in der Grafschaft Limburg 1633–1636, in: Das Amt Wetter im Dreißigjährigen Krieg, hrsg. v. Dietrich Thier, Wetter 1998, S. 135–146. * Stephanie Marra: „Das Rädern, Köpfen und Hencken, jedes vor eine Loisdor …“. Von Scharfrichtern und Abdeckern in der Grafschaft Limburg, in: Westfälische Zeitschrift 151/152 (2001/2002), S. 243–256. * Stephanie Marra: Gräfin Johannetta Elisabeth von Bentheim (1592–1654). Witwenherrschaft und Vormundschaftsregierung im Dreißigjährigen Krieg, in: Martina Schattkowsky (Hg.); Witwenschaft in der Frühen Neuzeit. Fürstliche und adlige Witwen zwischen Fremd- und Selbstbestimmung, Leipzig 2003 Schriften zur Sächsischen Geschichte und Volkskunde 6, S. 227–248. * Stephanie Marra: Artikel „Grafen von der Mark, Herzöge von Kleve-Mark“ und „Jülich-Kleve (Hof)", in: Werner Paravicini (Hg.): Höfe und Residenzen im spätmittelalterlichen Reich, Sigmaringen 2004. * Stephanie Marra: Allianzen des Adels. Dynastisches Handeln im Grafenhaus Bentheim im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert, Köln-Weimar-Wien 2007. * Stephanie Marra: Artikel „Grafen von Tecklenburg“, „Grafen von Bentheim“, „Grafen von Limburg (Stammlinie Isenberg-Limburg, Nebenlinien Broich und Styrum)" und „Grafen von Neuenahr“, in: Werner Paravicini (Hg.): Höfe und Residenzen im spätmittelalterlichen Reich. Grafen und Herren (erscheint 2009 im Thorbecke Verlag in Ostfildern). * Stephanie Marra / Ralf Blank: Haupt-Synagogen-Gemeinde Hohenlimburg, in: Historisches Handbuch der jüdischen Gemeinden und Gemeinschaften in Westfalen und Lippe, hg. v. Frank Göttmann, Karl Hengst, Franz-Josef Jakobi, Peter Johanek. Veröffentlichungen der Historischen Kommission für Westfalen XLV: Quellen und Forschungen zur jüdischen Geschichte in Westfalen, Münster (2007). * Gerhard E. Sollbach: Der gewaltsame Tod des Erzbischofs Engelbert I. von Köln am 7. November 1225. Ein mittelalterlicher Kriminalfall, in: Jahrbuch des Vereins für Ort- und Heimatkunde in der Grafschaft Mark, 93./94. Bd., 1995, S. 7–49. * Andreas Zolper: „Die Aufregung steigt von Stunde zu Stunde“. Die Revolution 1848/49 in Hagen und Hohenlimburg. Hagen 1999 Hagener Stadtgeschichte(n) 8. Nationalsozialismus/Zweiter Weltkrieg in Hohenlimburg * Ralf Blank / Stephanie Marra / Gerhard E. Sollbach: Hagen. Geschichte einer Großstadt und ihrer Region. Essen 2008. * Ralf Blank: Die Kriegsendphase an Rhein und Ruhr 1944/1945, in: Bernd-A. Rusinek (Hg.); Kriegsende 1945. Verbrechen, Katastrophen, Befreiungen in nationaler und internationaler Perspektive, Göttingen 2004 Dachauer Symposien zur Zeitgeschichte 4. * Ralf Blank: Kriegsendphase und „Heimatfront“ in Westfalen (Einleitender Beitrag für den Themenschwerpunkt „Kriegsende in Westfalen“, zum 75. Geburtstag von Hans Mommsen), in: Westfälische Forschungen 55 (2005), S. 361–421. * Walter Soennecken: Das Kriegsende und die erste Nachkriegszeit. Vom Blickpunkt unserer Heimatstadt aus gesehen, in: Heimatblätter für Hohenlimburg (1955), S. 54 ff. * Gerhard E. Sollbach / Ralf Blank (Hg.): Hagen – Kriegsjahre und Nachkriegszeit 1939–1948. Hagen 1995 Hagener Stadtgeschichte(n) 4. * Gerhard E. Sollbach: Der Ruhrkessel und das Kriegsende im Raum Dortmund – Hagen im April 1945, in: Der Märker 34 (1985), S. 47–56. * Hermann Zabel (Hg.): Hohenlimburg unterm Hakenkreuz. Beiträge zur Geschichte einer Kleinstadt im Dritten Reich. Essen 1998. Weblinks *Grafschaft und Schloss Hohenlimburg – historische Informationen *Historisches Centrum Hagen – Artikel zur Verleihung der Stadtrechte an Hohenlimburg 1903 Einzelnachweise